Houses Divided
by HushedSong
Summary: The story of the students at Hogwarts five years after the demise of Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts

All of the setting and many secondary characters are the works of J.K. Rowling, I am just having fun exploring the world she created.

This story is set just over five years after the TDH ends (excluding the prologue), so the students that were first years during the Battle of Hogwarts would be seventh years in the story. All of the main characters are OCs because nobody, especially me, can write Jo's characters better than Jo. There will, however, be many characters from the canon running around in the background and subplots. I did my best to make sure everything fits in with the canon. :)

* * *

"Remember our Sorting?" whispered Melanie, playfully jabbing a painted fingernail into Evan's arm.

"You won't let me forget," Evan grumbled in response, his eyes not leaving the front of the Great Hall, where Professor Flitwick stood on his tiptoes to place the tattered Sorting Hat on a stool. The excited grin on the Deputy Headmaster's face betrayed the excitement shared by everyone in the room: the start of a new school year.

Melanie giggled, remembering Evan's Sorting. He had been the first of the new batch of students to try on the hat, and, having been raised by a muggle, was so startled when the hat bellowed "RAVENCLAW!" that he toppled off the stool. The incident had caused Melanie's uptight cousin a considerable amount of embarrassment, so it was something that she enjoyed reminding him of frequently.

"Well, the hat took so long on you that I bet Professor McGonagall was wondering if the magic quill had made a mistake," Evan muttered to his cousin.

Melanie frowned and opened her mouth, but was unable to fire back an icy retort before the Sorting Hat finished its song and the hall erupted in cheers.

Her Sorting had, indeed, taken longer than normal. Just over four minutes, which had seemed like forever when the whole of the Hogwarts student body was staring up at her. The hat had taken a long time deliberating between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Or, at least, that's what she told Evan.

Both Melanie and Evan cheered when Aleria, Phoebe was sorted into Ravenclaw house.

* * *

"He fancies you."

"I don't care."

Jasmine looked up, peering at her friend curiously, ignoring her heaping plate of food for a moment. "Elena," she said slowly, her lyrical Welsh accent dancing through the words. "He likes you. Already. No work required." Her voice lowered. "And he's not bad looking either."

Elena shrugged, the few strands of dark hair that had escaped the knot atop her head swaying with the movement. "We start our advanced classes this year; I just don't think it's a good time to be pursuing a relationship." After speaking, she continued consuming her meal, fork and knife flashing in her hands with quick, deliberate movements.

Jasmine rolled her green eyes, made even brighter by the green tie around her neck. "I know you've always been a 'work before pleasure' type of girl, but really, you need to have some fun once in a while." Her eyes meandered three seats down the table toward the boy in question, Adam Bathurst, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. "And you have to admit, he looks like lots of fun."

"Why don't you 'have fun' with him then?" Elena said, barely affording her fellow sixth year a glance before returning her attention to the roast chicken on her plate.

"Because," Jasmine said with an exasperated air. "You need it way more than I do. Besides," she added, lowering her voice. "I have those ones." Jasmine jerked her head to the two boys seated to her right, one of whom was boasting loudly about how he had been mistaken for a professional Quidditch player by a Wimbourne Wasps scout over the holiday. The other kept trying to cut in with the story of how he had purchased by mail order the new Lightningbolt broom and how it would arrive any day now. Both could not keep themselves from sneaking glances at Jasmine when they thought she wasn't paying attention.

Elena couldn't help but laugh a bit at her friend's flippant attitude. Jasmine was beautiful, and she knew it. The common theory was that she had a bit of Veela blood in her, but Elena always suspected that even if her friend's face were covered in boils she would still be able to sweet talk anyone she pleased.

"Why are you stressing about classes this early in the year anyway? You're top of our year, practically a Ravenclaw. You'll wind up being better at alchemy than Nicholas Flamel and everyone knows it." Jasmine pointed her butter knife at Elena dramatically. "You need to relax or you'll drop dead of exhaustion by November."

Elena smiled and gently pushed her friend's butter knife down with her fork. "Don't worry about me."

* * *

"You're going to make yourself vomit," said Quentin, not without some amusement.

"But it's so good!" The words of Quentin's younger brother, Todd, were barely understandable through his mouthful of chocolate tart.

Quentin laughed, having already set down his silverware after thoroughly stuffing himself. Todd had been reacting to everything with the same exuberant delight since passing through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. Well, since before that actually. Ever since one of the Hogwarts screech owls had come tapping on his window, Todd had been in an ever-present danger of making himself faint from excited hyperventilating.

"Don't be so hard on him," admonished Ellen, one of Quentin's friends. "You were the same, if not worse, your first year."

A slight blush spread across Quentin's freckled cheeks, and he grinned sheepishly. Ellen was right, as she usually was. As a first year, Quentin had been the only one in his class to be well and truly excited to be sorted into Hufflepuff house. Not that Ellen and the others had been necessarily displeased, but there weren't too many children born to wizarding families who got excited to be sorted into Hufflepuff. But, then again, Quentin and Todd didn't come from a wizarding family.

Todd shot his older brother a look of smug superiority while reaching for another chocolate tart before Ellen caught his hand.

"Your brother's right though, you are going to make yourself vomit," she said.

* * *

"Ready, aim, fire!"

Robert felt something cool and gooey land on the back of his neck. He turned around to see Alexandra Perkins launching another gob of chocolate pudding at his face. Before he could even duck, the gob vanished, along with the cold goo sliding down his back and the rest of the uneaten food.

"Merlin's beard!" exclaimed Harriet, Alexandra's twin sister.

"You'll have to work on your timing, Lexie," chuckled Robert, not in the least bit fazed.

Alexandra, or Lexie, as she allowed her close friends to call her, stuck out her tongue. "I knew I should have done it," muttered Harriet.

Robert was spared responding to the childish gesture as the Hall fell silent. The students turned their attention to the High Table at the front of the Hall, where Hogwarts' Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, had risen.

"Before you all retire to your dormitories, I must announce some start-of-term notices.

"First years, be aware that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. Some of our older students might wish to keep that in mind as well."

The Headmistress shot a stern look in the direction of Alexandra and Harriet Perkins, who shot identical grins back. The two had a bit of a reputation for causing their teachers grief, and it was not uncommon for the pair to be compared to the Weasley twins, who had been in the very same house less than a decade ago. The girls had made it into a one-sided rivalry, and seeing as how the Weasley twins flew out of the school on broomsticks after setting off crate-fulls of Filibuster Fireworks mid way through their sixth year, Robert was a tad concerned about how the girls planned to top that.

"It is also my duty to remind you that use of magic in the corridors is not permitted. Quidditch tryouts are to be held in two weeks' time, and are open to second years and above. Until further notice, all students will be forbidden from using the marble staircase in the entrance hall—ˮ

Professor McGonagall was forced to stop at that point by the many students shouting protests, Robert included. The marble staircase was one of the main routes many students took to classes and dormitories; by circumnavigating it, getting to classes on time would be much more difficult.

The Headmistress silenced the noise with a particularly stern look. "—due to the last of the reconstruction efforts that have been taking place since the events of just over five years ago."

The mood of the Hall immediately sobered, as everyone remembered the duel that had taken place in that very hall.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, eyes soft for a moment with memories that the younger students could only guess at, before continuing. "Lastly, as some of you may have noticed, we have a few changes in staff this year. At the end of last term, we bid our fond farewells to our much celebrated head of Hufflepuff House and Herbology, Professor Pomona Sprout, as well as our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and Head of Gryffindor House, Professor Ulysses Barcus, both of whom have decided to embark upon a much deserved retirement."

Out of the corner of his eye, Robert saw Alexandra and Harriet bumped fists. Robert grinned, remembering the role he and the twins had had in the retirement of Barcus. The man was ancient, and it hadn't been uncommon for him to fall asleep in the middle of a lecture. And, well…it wasn't too good an idea to fall asleep in the same room as the Perkins twins. Robert often acted as their lookout and sometimes their alibi; but he was content with the back seat role he played in the majority of their pranks. It meant all the fun and none of the work.

"And so it is my pleasure to introduce Professors Hannah Abbot and Neville Longbottom." The Headmistress inclined her head and the two newest additions to the High Table stood up. Professor Abbot was a pretty woman with a sweet face and long blond hair while Professor Longbottom was a handsome if sheepish looking young man who wore a sweater vest and bow tie under his robes and had two long scars on his face. "Professor Abbot will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and will be the new Head of Hufflepuff House. Professor Longbottom will be teaching Herbology and will be Gryffindor's Head of House," finished Professor McGonagall.

The applause that followed was thunderous. The seventh years, who had been first years during the Battle of Hogwarts, immediately stood up in a standing ovation. The rest of the students followed suit, including Robert. The Headmistress looked slightly awed at first, but quickly recovered herself with a not-oft-seen smile, and joined in the applause.

Professor Abbot and Professor Longbottom glanced at each other before looking back over the crowd of cheering students, both of them slack jawed and disbelieving. It was only when a seventh year shouted "Dumbledore's Army!" and the cheering grew louder that the two veterans broke into grins.

Even after the students quieted, their cheers continued to echo above them into the starry sky.


	2. Chapter 2: Ravenclaw

When it was time for the students to retire to their dormitories, Melanie was left alone as Evan wove his way to the front of the Ravenclaw throng. He, along with a few other prefects, began directing the first years towards Ravenclaw Tower. Melanie noticed to her amusement that the usual flock of first years included many second years and a handful of third years as well who did not know how to reach their dormitories without use of the marble staircase. Her amusement faded when she heard sniggering from the direction of the Slytherin table.

Of course they'd be sniggering. Their dormitory was in the dungeons: the loss of the marble staircase wouldn't affect their getting from the Great Hall to their common room in the slightest.

"Yeah, feel superior, we'll see how well you'll fare tomorrow getting to classes!"

Melanie turned to see that it was a Gryffindor girl who had shouted. The girl had wildly curly brown hair and a square jaw. Another girl near her looked exactly the same and Melanie realized they were the Perkins twins; troublemakers in her year. She couldn't remember their first names.

There was a bottle-neck at the Great Hall's exit, and after pushing through, Melanie discovered why.

A huge black curtain with the Hogwarts Crest levitated around the staircase, obscuring it from view from every angle. A shimmering line was drawn on the ground before it. Melanie was squinting at it in confusion when an arm looped through hers and started dragging her towards one of the corridors branching off the Entrance Hall.

"It's an Age Line. You have to be at least eighteen, possibly older, to cross. A Gryffindor seventh-year tried crossing it, probably thought you only had to be of age to get past, and grew this massive beard. I bet Madam Pomfrey's not going to be happy-having to deal with foolish students before term's even started! But I suppose that's Gryffindor for you: dive in headfirst and ask questions later."

Melanie didn't have to turn to see that it was Li Chang speaking; both the Scottish accent and the speed of her speech gave it away. Melanie knew from seeing Cho a few times briefly at King's Cross that Li and her older sister looked almost identical aside from Li's pixie haircut.

"So what's the scoop?" asked Melanie. Li's marks were only average, but it was clear why she was in Ravenclaw. No secret in Hogwarts escaped her ears, and she could recite the name, age, house, blood status, relatives, and relationship status of any student from memory.

Li grinned and lowered her voice as they began to catch up with the rest of the Ravenclaws. The back passages that older students normally used to reach the common room ahead of the first years were crowded now for lack of a better route. "Well, obviously they'll be repairing all the cracks and chips and replacing the missing bits in the bannisters, but that doesn't explain the security. What I've heard is that a monument is being built to honor the fallen in the Battle for Hogwarts, but they want to keep it under wraps."

"If it's under wraps, how do you know about it?" asked Melanie, pushing a chunk of her long hair out of her face.

Li smirked. "My sister was in Dumbledore's army. She got married last month-to that muggle I told you about-and she invited loads of Hogwarts graduates. I swear, I should have started taking photos for the Prophet or something! Harry Potter even made an appearance with his fiancee, and that was awkward, let me tell you. You know he dated my sister for a bit, yeah?"

Melanie rolled her eyes. "You might have told me once or twice."

The throng of first years had pulled ahead of them again, and as they neared the top of the spiral staircase of Ravenclaw Tower Melanie spotted the door to the common room starting to swing close. Before Li could launch back into a full retelling of her sister's wedding, Melanie dove forward, taking the last stairs three at a time, just managing to catch the door before it swung shut.

"What what that?" asked Li, looking as though she couldn't decide whether to be amused at her friends antics or annoyed at having her story interrupted.

"Oh, nothing," said Melanie airily. "I just didn't expect it to swing closed so quickly."

"Mel, I swear, you can be so weird sometimes," said Li as she caught up to her friend.

Even though she knew at least five other people would hear the story of her "weird" little run before the morning, Melanie couldn't help but feel a crushing sense of relief that she hadn't been shut out.

* * *

Melanie curled up under her dark blue blankets, pretending to be asleep. The other four girls in her dorm were gathered on Li's four poster bed, whispering.

She had hoped that they would at least wait until term started to start gossiping about OWL scores.

"What did you get, Li?" asked Tabitha, a lanky redhead.

"Exceeds Expectations in Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts and Acceptables in everything else. My sister's husband was trying to make small talk with me over the holiday and he asked about my marks. I told him I got mostly As and he congratulated me! Said it was no wonder I was in Raventalon!"

"Raventalon?" shrieked Sadie, unable to muffle her laugh.

"That's what he calls it! Poor sod, he's so dreadfully confused by all this. And married to my sister on top of that; he doesn't know what he's gotten into. So what did the rest of you get? Maggie, what about you?"

Melanie peeked out from under the covers to see Maggie, the most introverted of the four, push her glasses up her nose. "Um, Os in Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions; Es in Arithmancy, Astronomy, and History of Magic, and an A in Care of Magical Creatures."

"Oh, Maggie got an A! Slacking, are we?" teased Sadie, nudging Maggie with her elbow.

Melanie silently pulled the covers back over her face.

"Those Nifflers were scary; I don't care what the rest of you say."

Melanie heard the other three giggling and poking fun at Maggie before going back to picking apart each other's marks. It was quickly divulged that both Tabitha and Sadie had gotten a mixed bag of Os and Es, but when it was revealed that Tabitha had gotten one more O than Sadie, a tense silence followed.

"Whatever," said Sadie flippantly, but Melanie could hear the hard undercurrent in her classmate's voice. "It's no big deal."

"I'm sure you'll be top of the class in Alchemy," said Tabitha nervously. "I couldn't imagine taking such a difficult class."

"You and me'll have fun in Ghoul Studies," interjected Li. She sounded as carefree as always, but Melanie recognized the significance of the timing; she knew Li well enough to identify when her friend's social savviness came into play. "Screaming banshees and child eating hags, who wouldn't have fun with that, right?"

Tabitha laughed nervously, but Sadie just said, with her voice lowered, "Melanie's taking Alchemy too, isn't she?"

Melanie could just picture Sadie flipping back her chestnut hair over her shoulder before she spoke.

"Isn't she, Li? I mean, you know everyone's schedules."

"Yeah, she is."

"How did she get in? I mean, I don't know her official mark, but she really struggled in Arithmancy," said Tabitha, probably glad the subject had shifted away from her OWLs.

"She might not have. I mean, Flitwick's supposed to sort all those type of things out tomorrow morning anyhow, right?" Melanie heard the thud of bare feet hitting the stone of the dormitory floor. "Well, I'm going to bed. See you all in the morning!"

"Goodnight, Sadie," whispered Maggie.

Melanie's fingers loosened from the fist she had been holding them in.


End file.
